Adventures of a Slytherpuff Love
by Sophia Lele
Summary: When a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff fall in love, what will happen? FIND out here! This is a story for anyone who loves AVPM, AVPS and AVPSY! COMPLETE.
1. The Unlikely Couple

**A/N Yea.. so this isn't going to be an actual fanfic...but I had to put it on here. Long story short, my friend and I came up with a list of stuff to do and this was on it (kind of...). So here is the story! (if you want to see the youtube version look up WindFlowersProductions title: The Unlikely Couple)**

**ENJOY :P**

Ethilinda stared at Wajid from across the great hall. She wished she could ask him to dance with her, but Slytherins just didn't dance with Hufflepuffs! Wajid caught her glance and came walking towards her.

"I FOUND you from across the hall!" he said.

"Well I saw you SLYTHERIN towards me through the crowd." She replied.

"It's hard for me to admit, but I FIND you attractive in that dress."

"Well green is my favorite color." Wajid smiled at her and she HISSED (while making the Slytherin symbol with her hands) and smiled back.

"I have FOUND that Hufflepuffs and Slytherins cannot be together, but will you FIND your way to the dance floor with me?"

"If you don't mind when SLYTHER my hands around your neck." The two made their way to the dance floor and Ethlinda wrapped her arms around Wajid's neck. He smiled up at her with delight.

*cue dance sequence*

Wajid stared at her in absolute horror.

"I don't FIND you to be a great dancer at all! You repulse me!" Ethlinda hissed and backed away.

"You were never my, you were never my lover!"

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

EL fin.


	2. When It All Began

**A/N So we (meaning my friend and I) decided to make this into a whole series. Fair warning: its not going to be my usual writing type, its going to me more…unusual. **

**(By the way, Wajid means Finder and Ethilinda means Serpent.)**

**Chapter 2: When It All Began**

Ethilinda sat all alone in the Slytherin common room. She was happy that nobody was around because she was very upset. She had been at Hogwarts for a long time, and still she had no friends.

"Oh I wish someone would SLYTHERIN my life," she sighed.

At the same time, a boy named Wajid was wandering the corridors, looking for someone to talk to. He was a handsome young man, with brunette hair and a personality that matched the Hufflepuff house perfectly. As he walked, he munched on his potato, wishing he could talk to someone.

"I need to FIND someone to talk to or I might go insane!" He sighed and slid down the wall. Because he was very manly, he didn't cry. But in his mind, he could still hear the other boys taunting him.

"You're such a SPARE! Go FIND a way out of our lives!"

Both Ethilinda and Wajid were as sad as can be.

The next day, Ethilinda was running late to potions class. She was sprinting and wasn't watching where she was going. As she was making her way down the stairs, she suddenly smacked straight into someone and fell down.

"Watch where you're going!" The voice was so wonderful, she looked up. There stood Wajid, her books in his hands.

"I'm sorry," she exclaimed, totally paralyzed by his beauty. He too stared back at her. Could this be true? Did he finally FIND someone?

"I'm Wajid."

"Ethilinda.""Will you FIND your way to your next class with me?" he asked shyly.

"If you don't mind that I'm a loner." He smiled at her.

"Baby you're not alone, cauz you're here with me." She smiled back and the two made their way into potions.

Little did they know, their difference in houses would soon bring many problems.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The New Girl

**A/N I don't even know why I find this series to be so fantastic, but I do. That's why I'm writing instead of paying attention in my classes right now...oh well :P (And yes. I know that only two houses have classes together at a time but we'll pretend for now :P)**

**Chapter Three: New Girl**

Wajid sat in Potions and tried not to fall asleep. Snape was so boring. Such a butt trumpet. If this had been before the Yule Ball, he would have been talking with Ethilinda , but that was over now. He FOUND her to be quite repulsive, at least, that's what he told himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What the devil?" Snape asked and then went to answer the door. Ethilinda stared curiously. Who dared to SLYTHERIN her favorite class? When Snape finally opened the door, everyone gasped.

A new girl.

She was so beautiful that every time Wajid looked at her he got butterflies in his tummy. He stood up immediately.

"Hi. I'm Wajid."

"My names Ramira," she said and he smiled. "You should stop by the Ravenclaw house sometime."

_A Ravenclaw, hmm? Well, _thought Ethilinda, _Wajid was surely smart enough not to like a girl like her._

But Wajid just smiled and gestured to the seat next to him.

"I FIND you to be quite beautiful," he whispered to her and she giggled. Giggled! Ethilinda was so disgusted that she grabbed her wand and-

"Body bind hex!"

"Oh no!"

Ramira fell to the floor, completely frozen.

"Ramira!" Wajid exclaimed and went to help her.

"Disturbance! Ten points from Gryffindor!" yelled Snape.

_Oh my Rowling, _Wajid exclaimed to himself_, that was the best hex I've ever seen! And Ethilinda, but Ramina! Shes pretty, but she's beautiful! She's smart, but she's smarter! She's a Ravenclaw, but she's a...Slytherin? Oh no._

Wajid just FOUND himself in a lot of trouble.


	4. Girls Like Ramira

**A/N I love this story. I really do :P And yes. Yes chapter was necessary. A song break is always needed.**

**Chapter 4: Girls Like Ramira**

When Potions class ended, Wajid FOUND himself leaving with Ramira. Ethilinda watched and tried not to cry. How could that girl SLYTHERIN her life so fast and take away such a handsome man like Wajid? She was the only one she knew who was alone. Well, the only one except Snape…

"Professor Snape?" she asked, SLYTHERIN her way towards his desk.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, you see, um," she stumbled for awhile. "How do you stand being alone?"

*cue music*

Snape: _There are so many prisses in the world. _

_So many prisses get the guys,_

_Who deserve more than absolutely anything, _

_That any charm or Slytherin could ever bring,_

_But girls like that,_

_They have him on a string,_

_And they don't care_

_For there will always be girls like Ramira_

_To realize tears in your eyes because she got him,_

_He'll never ever know how much you'd have brought him,_

_If you'd only danced,_

_Better at the time,_

_Back at the Ball_

Ethilinda: _So many Witches in this place_

_So many Witches in my face!_

_Why can't she leave me alone?_

_To love Wajid_

_Dang he's hot!_

_They wouldn't ever be in between…_

Both: _You'd (I'd) treat him nice and only sometimes be mean,_

_But he doesn't care_

_But there will always be girls like Ramira_

_Who'll take the guy cauz she's so sly and pretend to love him._

_She'll never ever think him perfect as I thought him,_

Snape:_ But now you're alone, _

_Left to pout and moan,_

_Cauz you were totally_

_Pwned._

Ethilinda sighed and the room became silent for a few moments. Then she heard Snape sobbing beside her and whispering,

"Lily…"

They were totally pwned.


	5. The Quidditch Game

**A/N I love this story :D #flyingsnakebroom **

**Chapter 5: The Quidditch Game**

Ethilinda watched from the other side of the Quidditch pitch as Wajid and the other Hufflepuffs marched onto the field. She wished she could wish him good luck, but seeing as she was playing his team, and he was a Hufflepuff, and Slytherins don't wish people luck she couldn't. Oh, why did everything have to be so complicated with Wajid!

"Alright guys," said Lupin to Wajid and his fellow Hufflepuff Quidditch team players, "You need to stop munching on different forms of potatoes and focus now." Numerous team member put down their potato chips, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, and plain potatoes, including Wajid.

"I know you guys are Hufflepuffs," Lupin continued, "and are good at practically nothing but-"

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" Wajid shouted.

"What the _heck_ is a Hufflepuff?!" Lupin asked in return. Wajid didn't know so he just shrugged and waited for Lupin to continue his pre-game speech. "Anyways," he continued, "the only house the whole school hates more than you guys is Slytherin so we are going beat them and make Snape look like even more of a butt trumpet then he already does, okay? Any questions?"

"I FIND this to be very straightforward." Said Wajid. Then, both teams got in position to play.

The game was very intense, but very short.

"I FOUND the snitch!" Wajid announced after a few minutes of playing. The final score was 180-20 points with a Hufflepuff win.

"Wowy Wajid is so handome when he plays Quidditch!" Ramira said from the stands, watching Wajid leaving the field.

"I've never been beaten by a guy like that before." Ethilinda said to herself after the game.

_RAMIRA:  
Here I am  
face to face  
with a situation I never thought I'd ever see  
It's strange, how a broom  
can take a doom, and make him nothing less than,  
handsome to me  
Seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
something deep inside has stirred  
they've been opened wide but hold that trigger  
this could be a  
Warning!  
I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With Hufflepuff Wajid  
ETHILINDA:  
What? What the heck is this?  
You expect me to sing about him?  
Don't care about him!  
He's just a stupid Hufflepuff, Ethilinda wake up!  
I'm mistaken.  
Hes the sexiest guy I've ever seen!  
Now, because He's like a man I've never seen  
Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean.  
This could be a  
Warning!  
I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
I could be falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With Hufflepuff Wajid  
BOTH:  
I wanna let him know  
ETHILINDA:  
I feel so stupid  
BOTH:  
But I can't let it show  
RAMIRA:  
He'd laugh! Poor Ramira!  
BOTH:  
Come on,  
RAMIRA:  
Ramira  
ETHILINDA:  
Ethilinda  
Both:  
You gotta let it go  
You gotta let it go  
RAMIRA: (ETHILINDA:)  
Here I am (What!?)  
Face to face (What the heck is this?)  
with a situation (I want to sing about  
him)  
I never thought I'd ever see (Sing about him)_  
_It's strange (I want to make up)  
how a broom (Ethilinda, wake up!)  
can take a doom (I've been mistaken)  
and make him nothing less than  
handsome to me  
It feels like my eyes (He is the sexiest guy)  
have been transfigured (I've ever seen)  
something deep inside (Now, because he's  
like)  
has stirred (a man I've never seen)  
they've been opened wide (Don't know why)  
but hold that trigger (I'd ever be so mean)  
this could be a (This could be a)  
Both:  
Warning! I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With Hufflepuff Wajid  
With Hufflepuff Wajid  
With Hufflepuff Wajid  
WARINING!_

She then saw Wajid and the other Hufflepuffs SLYTHERIN their way over to her. Relax she told herself, he is just a Hufflepuff!

"Hey, nice game Slytherin Team! Just kidding you guys suck we had it in the bag, and we don't FIND it very surprising at all!" Wajid said, but secretly deep down he felt bad but he was trying to cover up his feelings for Ethilinda, a Slytherin. "Guys guys guys!" Wajid said to his team, "I've FOUND that Ethilinda can't fly!"

Ethilinda can't fly! Ethilinda can't fly! Ethilinda cannot fly! She only likes snakes and she cannot fly, even if she has a flying snake broom! (Ethilinda can't fly! Ethilinda can't fly) *continues on while lupin talks*

"Alright guys alright alright," Lupin said, " We won now lets go get some butterbeer! What the heck is this? Stop dancing, stop dancing like this. Guys STOP this song isn't even that funny!"  
"Oh yea?" Said Wajid, "Let's hear you sing a song right now in front of everyone!"  
"I don't have to sing for you," Lupin retorted.  
_Lupin can't_(Yes I-) _sing! Lupin can't sing!_(Yes I can-) _Lupin cannot sing!  
_YES I CAN SING  
_He only reads books and he cannot sing even if he's reading a how to sing book (*while thats being sung* _ALRIGHT ALRIGHT GUYS GUYS GUYS REMEMBER HOW ETHILINDA CANT FLY? SHE CANT FLY!)_  
Ethilinda can't fly! Ethilinda can't fly! Ethilinda cannot fly! _Lupin:HEY FOLLOW ME! _She only likes snakes and she cannot fly, even if she has a flying snake broom! Ethilinda can't fly! Ethilinda can't fly! Ethilinda cannot fly! She only likes snakes and she cannot fly, even if she has a flying snake broom! Ethilinda can't fly! Ethilinda can't fly! _(Snape:HUFFLEPUFFS! DONT U HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO BE?!) _Ethilinda cannot fly! She only likes snakes and she cannot fly, even if she has a flying snake broom...*music fades*  
_


	6. Ramira! The Man Said NOOOOO!

**This chapter was written by my friend (1st full one by her :D) so hope you all like it! :D**

**Chapter 6: Ramira! The Man Said NOOOOOO!**

Wajid walked back from the Hufflepuff Quidditch match alone because he had to think about his feelings towards Ethilinda. He FOUND them to be rather confusing. And then there was the new girl, Ramira. He FOUND her to be rather attractive. Lost in his thoughts, he was surprised to FIND himself outside his common room where Ramira was standing. He FOUND this to be very odd, as Ramira was a Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff.

"Hey Wajid." Ramira said, "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime, but if you're on the fence you should know that I play guitar." She then preceded to play a song for him.

_Youre short and fun and handsome_  
_Youre really good at dancin'_  
_Wajid_

_Im the Mickey to your Minnie_  
_Youre the Tigger to my Winnie_  
_Wajid_

_Wanna take you to the city_  
_Gonna take you out to dinney_  
_Wajid_

_Youre cuter than a guinnie pig_  
_Wanna take you up to Winnipeg_  
_Thats in Canada!_

_Wa- Wa- Wa- Wa- Wajid_  
_Jid Jing Jong Wajid!_

"Its like nothing though, whatever." She said when she finished. Wajid was at a loss for words. If he was confused then he was even more confused now.

"Oh," Wajid said lamely, feeling stupid, "I don't know..."

As Wajid was thinking, Ethilinda, who was crouching behind a wall and was secretly watching the whole thing came rolling out towards the pair of them.

"Ramira!" She shouted, "The man said noooo!"  
"Ethilinda! Stop SLITHERING into other peoples' buisness!" Ramira shouted back.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Ethilinda retorted.

Wajid then FOUND himself in a bit of a potato as the two girls drew their wands and started dueling.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Snape shouted as he walked into the corridor, "Detention to both of you! Now follow me to the headmasters office!"

Lupin then walked through the corridor as well, "Snape! You tattletale! Your such a butt trumpet!"

"No I'm not! My butt does not make trumpet noises like that!" Snape cried out as Lupin walking around making noises.  
"You're all like 'Ahh! Pfft pfft pfft! Stop fighting! Pfft pfft pfft!" Lupin yelled out.  
"My butt does not make those noises!" Snape said again.  
"Who looks stupid now? You do!" Lupin shouted.  
"That's absurd!"  
"You're absurd!"  
"What! Say that again to my face!"  
"You're absurd!"  
"That's absurd! Ramira! Ethilinda! Come with me!" And with that, Snape left with Ramira and Ethilinda and Lupin left the other way, leaving Wajid standing by the Hufflepuff common room.

"I FIND this to be a very bad situation." Wajid said to no one in particular.


	7. Dumbledore

**A/N Have you guys seen A Very Potter Senior Year yet? Because if you haven't, you should. You really should (and we are going to start putting in references from there so if you want them to make sense, watch it). **

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore**

Snape and Ethilinda pranced towards Dumbeldore's office and Ramira reluctantly followed. She wasn't worried though. She thought that she could convince him that Snape and Ethilnda were complete nutheads instantly.

"You wait here," Snape said, motioning to the benches outside of the headmaster's office. Each girl sat on different benches opposite each other. Ramira sat smiling and Ethilinda just sighed.

"I just have to wait till the end of the year, then I'll FINALLY be transferred to Pigfarts," she mumbled.

"Then why don't you just go there now if Hogwarts is so bad?" Ethilinda stood up, completely shocked at her stupidity.

"I can't just GO to Pigfarts, it's on MAAAARS! You need a rocketship! Do you have a rocketship Ramira? I bet you do! You know, not all of us inherited the brains to engineer anything when we were born. Ooo! Look at this! It's rocketship Ramira! Windflowers Ramira! Moonshoes Ramira! Running around school thinking she can go to Pigfarts!" She stormed to the corner of the room, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"You and Snape are the stupidest people I've ever met!" Ramira exclaimed.

"Hey! Severus Snape is the kindest, smartest, bravest, sexiest man I've ever met!" Dumbledore said as he strolled out of his office. All of a sudden, a random Gryffindor sprinted into view and screamed.

"BLOODY HELL! ITS DUMBLEDORE!"

*cue music*

_Who's wiser than a warlock,_

_And tougher than a troll,_

_And charming as a candy cane?_

_Who's faster than a phoenix,_

_And sly as a sphinx,_

_And always set to entertain?_

_Here to give this sagging tale a hero to employ,_

_Look up to the skies,_

_Now look in my eyes,_

_It's Dumbledore!_

_Who's handsome as a hobbit,_

_And manly as a mare,_

_And loves to give the guys a wink?_

_Who's funny as a ferret,_

_And quick as a quill,_

_And always sings without a lip sync?_

_Here to rid your nostrils of that dreadful Potato boy,_

_'Cause that smell in the air,_

_Is the marvelous flair of_

_Scuse me,_

_Dumbledore!_

_Long ago lived a fellow who caught your eye,_

_Hat that covered a potato shaped head,_

_Now it's gone,_

_And replaced with a robe and hat,_

_Dancing in a variety show,_

_Oh, where did he go?_

_Does he even care at all?_

_Recently, he's been acting very queer,_

_Every day, you ladies grow more and more confused,_

_And a Voldicorn isn't coming this year,_

_Dumbledore is here to fill your short attention span,_

_Why look at that wonder boy,_

_When you could be looking at wonder man?_

_(We could be looking a wonder man)_

_Who was Wizard of the Year,_

_Seven times in seven years?_

_Who was it?_

_(Dumbledore!)_

_Who conquered all his fears and made that Umbridge disappear?_

_Go on say it!_  
_(Dumbledore!)_

_Who taught Scarfy how to sing?_

_Walked onto the stage and won your hearts with a bing?_

_Battled a drag queen and came out a champ?_

_Trapped Jafar inside of a lamp?_

_Stories of wonder for each man and boy,_

_It'll be so wonderful, for ya'll to enjoy,_

_Form and orderly line,_

_(It's Dumbledore!)_  
_Gentlemen one at a time!_  
_(It's Dumbledore!)_

_Give me something to sign!_  
_(It's Dumbledore!)_

_Your love is final,_

_Soon your hearts will be mine!_  
_It's Dumbledore!_

After finishing his song, Dumbledore then led the two girls and Snape into his office.

"I have decided that to make up for your behavior I have decided to take 40 points from each of your houses and-"

"But professor-" Ethilinda interrupted.

"Ethilinda, shut your ungodly, lopsided mouth and quit interrupting. 20 more points. God... for being a cunning Slytherin, you can really be quite a dumb

Hufflepuff sometimes. Ten points to Dumbledore!" Ethilinda shut her mouth and Ramira smirked.

"Anyways, for the main part of your punishment, the two of you will have to go with Hagrid to...THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!"  
du Du DUUUUUUU!

**A/N (again) Hey we just want to thank everyone who keeps reading our story. You guys are amazing! Reviews are always loved! :P  
**


	8. The Date

**A/N Already on chapter 8! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are always loved :P **

**Chapter 8: The Date**

Though she was rather put off at the fact that she would have to have detention that night with the nosy Ethilinda girl who SLITHERED into everyone's business and that miserable oaf Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, Ramira's efforts to go on a date with Wajid were not to be stopped. He was just such a dreamy hufflepuff! As there was a trip to Hogsmeade today, Ramira decided to just ask Wajid to go with her rather than wait for him to ask her himself. She caught up with him on his way towards the entrance to leave for Hogsmeade, and he was alone, thank goodness, and as good looking as ever.

"Hey Wajid!" She called to him. He looked back at her and then walked towards her.

"Hey Ramira, did you get in trouble for the duel before? That was such a butt trumpet move on Snape's part to tell on you to Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I have detention tonight in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. And Ethilinda..."

"It's too bad you have detention."

"I guess... I'm not doing anything until tonight though so I was thinking maybe you want to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

"Oh! Um..."

"Oh, that's okay I guess," Said Ramira, "I know I must not be really fun to be around, I know I'm boring, real boring."

"No, no! You're not boring! And sure, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you!"

"Well bless your heart Wajid!" The pair of them then walked down to Hogsmeade together.

"So, do you wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?" Wajid asked Ramira.

"Well sure, if you don't mind people seeing you with me. I know I look awful, just awful."

"You look fine Ramira."

"Well bless your heart Wajid! You're so nice to me." The two of them walk into the pub and sit down.

"What would you two darlings like to drink today?" The bartender, Rosmerta, asked them.

"Um, a Butterbeer please." Replied Ramira.

"Make it two." Added Wajid and Rosmerta left to get them their drinks. At that moment Ethilinda walked into the pub as well with her own date, some Slytherin boy.

"Woah! What is Ethilinda doing with that Slytherin boy!" Wajid asked nobody in particular.

"Why do you care?" Ramira said, slightly offended.

"It's just that-"

"I know why, you like her more than me don't you! I know why though, I know I'm ugly and boring."

"No you are not," Wajid replied, getting a little angry at Ramira's fishing for compliments, "You look fine and you are not boring."

"Well, I'm going to go powder my nose, my face is probably all oily and splotchy, isn't it."

"You're fine, okay?!"

"...Ok well I'm gonna just be back in just a moment!"

Wajid looked across the pub towards Ethilinda and saw her giggling and flirting a little over the top with the Slytherin boy. This bothered Wajid for some reason he couldn't understand and he got up to go say something to her when Ramira walked back over.

"I'm back! But I probably still look ugly don't I."

"You look fine Ramira!" Rosmerta then came over with their drinks.

"Here you two go, enjoy!" Wajid and Ramira then drank their drinks quietly, not knowing what to say.

"So..." Wajid began.

Dumbledore then burst into the pub and announced to the whole pub, "All Hogwarts students must come back to the castle, there is a wild, savage beast roaming the grounds and it is not safe!"

"Do I still have detention tonight with hagrid Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will be fine on the grounds in the dark, you'll be with Hagrid!"

All the students then left Hogsmeade and went back up to the castle except for Ethilinda and Ramira who headed towards the Forbidden Forest for their detention.


	9. Detention With Hagrid

**A/N Yes, Hagrid does have a scottish accent in this too :P**

**Chapter 9: Detention With Hagrid**

Ethilinda walked behind behind Ramira towards the Forbidden Forest, dragging her feet as she went. None of this would have happened if she hadn't sung that stupid song, she thought to herself, She can't even sing! And it almost looked like Wajid was going to say yes! Ethilinda held back a hiss, and then became very angry with herself. He was just a dumb Hufflepuff! What did she care if he went out with another girl? The whole situation was completely ridiculous, and Ramira's fault. She started the dueling! Besides, the only reason she came to Wajid's rescue before he said yes was because he could do better than her, and nothing else, right? How could such a confusing problem SLITHERINto her life so fast?

Ramira's feelings towards Ethilinda were not warm and fuzzy either. Why does Ethilinda have to SLITHERIN everyone's business? She thought angrily, If she had just stayed out of the way in the corridor she could be spending time on a date with Wajid, walking through the grounds or watching the giant squid in the lake together, rather than walking towards a detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Ethilinda. The situation was just so frustrating! And then, Snape had to walk in on her duel with Ethilinda and send them to Dumbledore who took away points AND gave her a detention. It was completely unfair. The duel was self defense! And Ethilinda started it! She had no fault it the whole ordeal! The whole thing was just ridiculous. At least Dumbledore took more points from Ethilinda.

"Come on, you lot, we've got lots to do today!" Hagrid shouted to the girls in his Scottish accent. He waited until the girls had reached his hut before continuing on, "Today we will be looking for a mysterious creature who has been terrorizing the forest. I have no idea what the creature is, but I'm sure we will be completely safe! Now, the creature will probably be large and is capable of mass destruction on large areas of the forest. I am sure that he will like us just fine though, once we train him up a bit."

Ethilinda an Ramira looked at each other, sharing a moment of utter terror until they remember their hatred for each other and looked away.

"If we don't discover the creature it could very well destroy the school-" Hagrid announced.

"Oh know!" Ramira gasped, "Then where would we go?!"

"Having second thought about Pigfarts are we?" Ethilinda drawled. Ramira glared at her as Hagrid keep talking.

"-so we should get going! Any questions?" He asked, but without waiting for a response added, "Okay then, that's go!"

Ethilinda and Ramira cautiously followed Hagrid as he lumbered through the forest yelling, "Beasty! Where are you?! My name is Rubeus Hagrid! I am a half giant! I despise purebloods! And Snape. I hate Slytherin house, and I work for the people that minimize your territory! Do you want to be my friend?!"

"He's going to get us killed!" Ramira whispered loudly to herself at the same time Ethilinda hissed, highly offended.

"Beasty!" Hagrid called again. Then there was a crunching of leaves the the right of the group and they all turned in that direction.

"Oh no!" Ramira moaned, and Ethilinda slithered to the left a few feet, away from the sound. A very loud sound then came from the trees:

"BLLLLLAAAAAHHHHH!" A creature then cantered through the trees that was half horse half; "Voldemort?" Ethilinda said, "Your a centrar?"

"What?!" Said the creature, "No! I'm half unicorn,! Can't you see my horn you swine?! I'm a Voldicorn!"

Ramira snorted, "Very manly." She said sarcastically. The Voldicorn became very offended and stomped his feet while glaring at the realized that they had SLYTHERIN to quite a big problem.

**A/N ILLEGAL CLIFFHANGER! (For those of you who know what that means…you are my favorite people ever ((yes I mean you Carrie :P)) )**


	10. Voldicorn On A Rage

**A/N Yes, we know this one is short, but hey! This is our third chapter! TONIGHT! So :P**

**Chapter 10: Voldicorn on a Rage**

Before anyone knew what was happening, the Voldicorn charged at them. "You stupid humans! I'm gonna get you!" Everyone screamed and sprinted away. Ramira as fast as she could towards the castle, but Ethilinda went a different way.

"Help!" she screamed. "Somebody FIND and help me!" As everyone ran, they didn't notice the small spiders beginning to chant.

_The Centaurs in the forest are galloping_

_The spiders are spotting their pray_

_The threstrals are eating raw meat_

_And Hagrid is running from a_

_VOLDICORN ON A RAGE!_

_VOLDICORN ON A RAGE!_

_TEARING THROUGH THE FOREST!_

_VOLDICORN ON A RAGE!_

_There are trees scattered through the forest_

_And flowers are dead on the ground_

_Silver blood: splattered around us_

_And its all because of aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_VOLDICORN ON A RAGE!_

_VOLDICORN ON A RAGE!_

_TEARING THROUGH THE FOREST!_

_VOLDICORN ON A RAGE!_

By this time, Ramira had made it safely back inside the castle and Hagrid was back in his shack. Ethilinda on the other hand was still being chased. She had to stop for a moment to catch her breath and when she did, she began to cry:

_Voldicorn, voldicorn, why must you rage on us?_

_Voldicorn, voldicorn, why must you hate on us?_

_Why must you cause us such pain?_

_I cannot vent more_

_I cannot vent for..._

_VOLDICORN ON A RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!_

All the creatures around her immediately got silent. She looked around to see where the Voldicorn had gone. Suddenly it was behind her.

"VOLDICORN ON A RAGE!"

Before she knew it, it had grabbed her and she blacked out.


	11. Just A Sidekick

**A/N Apparently this story is so amazing it needed a new adjective. In the wise words of Carrie, "They are gazmorglupigraciosbodohvafehindikapani-paniwalapre divanerstaunlich. **

**Yup. That's what they are."**

**We love that girl ;D **

**Chapter 11: Just a Sidekick**

Wajid dejectedly walked into potions the next day. His date with Ramira had gone awfully, she was always fishing for compliments! On top of that he was second guessing his thoughts on Ethilinda. Sure she wasn't the greatest dancer, but he liked her a whole lot better than Ramira! He hadn't seen her since the Three Broomsticks when she was with that other Slytherin though so he hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet to see if he could have a second chance with her. He decided that he would talk to her in potions today.

He sat down and waited for Ethilinda to walk into class, it was very odd for her to not be early as this was her favorite class. Ramira walked through the door and sat next to him, smiling. She must have thought the date went okay, but it didn't. Wajid would have to talk to her later, something he was not looking forward. He FOUND awkward conversations, well, awkward.

The bell for class to start rang and Ethilinda was still nowhere to be FOUND. It was very unusual for her to skip class. Just then the school nurse entered the class.

"Hello class, I have a very important message for you all today. As you can see one of our students is not here today. Ethilinda was kidnapped last night by a Voldicorn." Madam Pomfrey said gravely.

"What's a Voldicorn?" Wajid asked.

"I'm not even going to tell you Wajid, you'll find out soon enough." She answered him.

"Stop asking questions, ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape said from a corner in the classroom.

"If she is not rescued soon I'm afraid she may not have long and the school may not be able to stay open for long. That is all." Madam Pomfrey finished and left the class.

_Oh no! Wajid thought to himself, Not Ethilinda! I'll have to do something! I'll have to FIND her! I am a Hufflepuff after all! I can save her! Then I can tell her how I feel about her too!_

Potions dragged on slowly as Wajid tried to think of where Ethilinda could be hidden and different ways to save her, but her couldn't think of anything. He was just a pathetic Hufflepuff. A sidekick.

"Hey Wajid." Ramira said to him as he gathered his things, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime. I has soooo much fun yesterday."

"No Ramira," Wajid said awkwardly, "We need to talk about our relationship. I don't think things are going to work out." This caused Ramira to get very angry.

"So we are on a break now?!" She yelled, "It's because I'm boring and ugly isn't it!"

"You are always like this!" Wajid shouted back.

"Oh! Well then just call it quits Wajid!" Screamed Ramira, on the verge of tears, "Take this!" She then slapped him and stormed out of the room.

Wajid sat down in his desk again, things couldn't have gone worse. It had been a very bad day for Wajid so far. He looked over to where Ethilinda sat in Potions and sighed.

_It's not fair_

_It's not fair_

_I didn't know,_

_I wasn't there_

_It's not fair_

_It's not fair_

_Not seeing you sitting there_

_I wasn't strong enough_

_To save you from the evil stuff_

_I wasn't sly like you_

_To do what you would do_

_I know I'm not a leading man_

_I know I'm not a star_

_But I know what makes me special_

_Is what I feel in my heart_

_I'm just a sidekick_

_But I love being at your side_

_I've been in the shadows for far too long_

_But I'm the leading man of this song_

_I was a stupid dofus,_

_But now that's gone_

_I'm ready for a change,_

_Gonna keep calm and carry on!_

_I know I'm not a pretty boy_

_But I'm a man_

_I'll find a way to save you baby_

_Yes I can_

_Don't confuse the way I was_

_With the way I am_

_I'm ready for a change_

_Gonna take a stand!_

_I'm just a side kick_

_Oh yes I'm just a sidekick_

_Oh yeah I'm just a sidekick_

_But I love being at your side!_

_I'm always forgotten,_

_Always come in second place._

_I'll never be a front man_

_No one can remember my face._

_If I was in a dinner_

_I would surely be the less prominent taste_

_But when I think about how I feel for you_

_And the love I have inside_

_I forget all about all the things I'm not_

_And my heart swells up in pride!_

_Am I the strongest?_

_No I'm not._

_Am I the smartest?_

_No I'm not._

_Am I the hottest?_

_Not I'm not._

_But am I the greatest?_

_No I'm not!_

_Am I the hero?_

_No I'm not._

_Am I the one who steals the show?_

_No I'm not._

_Am I the one that you should know?_

_No I'm not._

_But am I the one who takes you home?_

_Definitely not!_

_Am I the chosen one?_

_No I'm not._

_Am I the prodigal son?_

_No I'm not._

_Am I almost done?_

_No I'm not._

_But I'm the one who's gonna love you with_

_All of his heart because_

_That's what I've got!_

_I'm the one who's gonna love you with_

_All of his heart because_

_That's what I've got!_

_I'm not a great athlete _

_I'm not good at art_

_And I know my brain is not my most impressive part_

_My wand can barely work_

_And my car won't start_

_But I know what makes me special is what I feel in my heart!_

_I'm just a sidekick_

_Oh yes I'm just a sidekick_

_Oh yeah I'm just a sidekick_

_But I love_

_I love_

_I loooooooooove_

_Being at your side!_

"I will FIND you Ethilinda, I promise." Wajid said to the empty classroom and walked out to go seek advice from someone he trusted greatly.

Hagrid.


	12. Hagrid's Advice

**A/N I can't think of anything to say so enjoy! (review are still loved) :P**

**Chapter 12: Hagrid's Advice**

Wajid ran out of the castle and went to visit Hagrid in his hut. There was no one whose advice he trusted more. He knocked on Hagrid's door and was let quickly let in by his old friend.

"Wajid! What I sight for sore eyes! I haven't seen you in a while! I've added a new roommate to the mix since your last visit. You all remember Fawkes, the Phoenix. Dumbledore is letting me take care of him this year. Yeah Fawkes is a great roommate, keeps to himself, sleeps in the fireplace. Unlike that sleepy dragon over there, WAKE UP YOU DRAGON! He's fine. Woah, Wait a minute, Wajid, where's that gleaming smile of yours? Why, you're acting like something's wrong!"

"Something is wrong Hagrid."

"Ohh, that's not right. I'll tell you what, you come right over here and sit on old Hagrid's lap, best seat in the house. Come here!" Wajid went over and took his seat on Hagrid's lap, "There you go. Now here's a warning, I'm gonna bounce ya. Yea. That feels good doesn't it, yea. That feel good, yea. If you have to spit up, do it right into Hagrid beard, that's what I always do! NOW TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Well Hagrid, It's just that I went to the ball with Ethilinda but she was a very bad dancer, maybe you could give her lessons sometime, and we had a fight and then I went on a date with this new girl Ramira but then I realized I really didn't like her and I really do like Ethilinda, even if she can't dance. I wanted to tell her today during potions but she wasn't there because she got kidnapped by the Voldicorn on the loose! I was wondering if you knew where the Voldicorn was hiding her?"

"Hmm... Well I don't know where exactly, but I know it is probably very deep in the Forbidden Forest. I think I have something that could help you though." Hagrid searched around his hut for a little bit until he found a medallion of some sorts, "This, Wajid, is a Voldicorn seeking medallion. It should help you locate the beast. Here ya go." Hagrid handed the medallion to Wajid who took it gratefully.

"Thank you Hagrid!"

"No problem! Now remember the Voldicorn could be anywhere. It could intel countless months of camping in the mundane Forbidden Forest, breaking into creatures habitats, and drinking boatloads of polyjuice potion." Hagrid said warningly.

"Well, the medallion says that's dumb, so I'm not doing that. Um, but it does say that it's in one convenient place. Get this, clearing in the Forbidden Forest!"

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go save her!"

"But Hagrid! I'm not a hero, I'm just a sidekick!"

"Don't you talk like that! You are a hero! You are a Hufflepuff! You specifically talented in finding things! If anyone can find Ethilinda, it's you. So go find her!"

"You're right Hagrid. I can do this. Thanks for all your help!" Wajid then left Hagrid's hut and quickly walked back into the castle, clutching the medallion, to prepare ready to save the only girl he had ever loved.


	13. The First Obstacle

**A/N We're getting close to the end guys!**

**Chapter 13: The First Obstacle**

Once inside the castle, Wajid practically ran through the halls to the Hufflepuff common room grab some things before heading back into the forest. He made it to the door and was about to say the password when he heard someone.

"Hey Wajid." It was Ramira, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, you might have heard something, um the Voldicorn is back! Ethilinda is KIDNAPPED. Professor Snape is crazy! And now I have to save Ethilinda. Did you hear that Ramira?!"

"Actually, I have heard those things Wajid, about 1,000 times, but never have they been told to me with so much sass. Drop the attitude Wajid. You're acting like Garfield on a Monday."

"Don't you think I have I have the right to be a little stressed out?"

"No! No I don't!"

"Look, us fighting isn't going to help anything."

"I know... just, take this. From me." Ramira handed Wajid her guitar.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. You're a Hufflepuff, you'll FIND a use for it."

"Thanks Ramira, I will FIND some use for it."

"Now go save Ethilinda. As much as I don't like her I like the Voldicorn even less and it could destroy the school!"

"You're right, I should hurry. Thanks again." Wajid then ran back out on the grounds and headed for the Forbidden Forest.

The deeper he traveled into the forest, the more nervous Wajid got. What if he couldn't save Ethilinda? He would lose the only woman he had ever loved and no one would ever discover what a true Hufflepuff is! He had to FIND Ethilinda, he just had to!

Just then, Wajid heard something in the forest. He looked in search of the noise when something closed around his arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Wajid. He then found himself face to face with the Hungarian Horntail, the most terrifying thing Wajid had seen his whole life! How was he supposed to defeat a dragon? He knew the Hungarian Horntail loved Hunt's Ketchup, but that wasn't going to help his situation. Then he got an idea. It might not work, but it was the best he had. He took out his guitar and began the thing he knew how to do the best, sing.

_The Dragon Song_

_WAJID:_

_Hey dragon_

_you don't gotta do this_

_Lets reevaluate our options_

_throw away our old presumptions_

_cause really_

_you don't wanna go through this_

_I'm really not that special_

_a Hufflepuff is only flesh and bone_

_the truth is in the end_

_I'm pretty useless without friends_

_In fact I'm alone_

_Just like now_

_but anyhow_

_I spend my time at school_

_trying to be this cool guy_

_I never even asked for_

_I don't know any spells_

_Still manage to do well_

_But theres only so long that can last for_

_I'm living off the glory_

_of some Slytherpuff love story_

_I had everything to do with_

_I just sat there and got lucky_

_so level with me buddy_

_I can't defeat thee_

_so please don't eat me_

_All I can do_

_is sing this song for you_

_Lalalalala_

_DRAGON:_

_Rarararara_

_WAJID:_

_Lalalalala Lalala_

_(speaking) Thats right Dragon_

_You never asked to be a dragon_

_I never asked to be a Hufflepuff_

_We both just jumped on the bandwagon_

_But all we need is guitar jamming_

_Lalalalala_

_DRAGON:_

_Rarararara_

_WAJID:_

_Lalalalala Lalala_

(speaking) Goodnight Dragon... I BEAT THE DRAGON!

Leaving the dragon sleeping on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, Wajid continued on his quest to save Ethilinda.


	14. Missing You :(

**A/N That feel when posts two chapters in one night :P (yes, I know it's super short but this song makes up for it)**

**Chapter 14: Missing You :(**

Ethilinda sat dejectedly on the dirt floor of the Forbidden Forest, trapped in the Voldicorn's prison. The only hope she had was the image of Wajid's face in her mind, which was slowly fading like a long lost dream, just out of reach of clarity, and the hope that he was looking for her. If anyone could FIND her, it was him. She told herself not to cry and did the only thing that could truly express her feeling of loss for him, singing.

_ETHILINDA:_

_I can't remember him_

_I can't remember him at all_

_And a Voldicorn isn't quite the same_

_But I had him, and life seemed fair_

_Yes, when I had him, and he was there_

_I give him strength, show concern_

_He helps me find stuff in return_

_Say hello, talk me through_

_Do the things that Hufflepuffs do_

_A__nd I'm missing you_

_I'm just missing you_

_WAJID:_

_There it is, she's gone_

_And it's her I want to find_

_The joy she said she felt, well, I know it was no lie_

_When I had her, my life was fine_

_When I had her, she was mine_

_She'd share her thoughts be a friend_

_Stick with me until the end_

_Play some Quidditch, dance and date_

_I just hope I'm not too late_

_ETHILINDA AND WAJID:_

_And Im missing you_

_Im just missing you_

_Now I'm all alone_

_Wishing for some good _

_Now I'm searching here wishing I understood_

_E__THILINDA:_

_You find me hope when I'm full of fright_

_WAJID:_

_You are the someone I wish for every night_

_WAJID:_

_And I'm missing you_

_ETHILINDA:_

_I'm just missing you_

_WAJID:_

_I'm just missing you_

_ETHILINDA_

_I'm just missing you_


	15. The Coolest Guy

**A/N Sorry Carrie but this one contains an illegal cliffhanger :P (And again, this one is short but hey at least it's something.)**

**Chapter 15: The Coolest Guy **

Wajid continued on his adventure to save Ethilinda with the use of his handy Voldicorn seeking medallion. As long as the voldicorn was keeping her with him Wajid would be able to FIND her and save her. Still, all his doubts clouded his mind. He could still hear the other Hufflepuffs, taunting him in the back of his mind. But they shouldn't bother him, he was the coolest guy in the world!

_WAJID:_

_All my dreams_

_I'm chasing after,_

_they don't need_

_all this laughter..._

_I take a grain of salt,_

_A stiff upper lip._

_It's not their fault_

_I'm not as hip._

_Wake up kid, you know you're more than this..._

_I'm the shortest person _

_that I've ever met._

_Yet why do I allow myself to_

_possibly forget:_

_There's not much I know how to do,_

_so much less than all of you._

_The only thing I wish I knew_

_was how to make them see_

_the guy that I can be..._

_I am_

_the coolest guy in the whole wide world_

_I know it_

_but can't show it at all._

_I am_

_sick and tired_

_of low, not higher_

_places, where I should belong..._

_It's about time I proved them wrong..._

_Give me a shot_

_to show what I've got!_

_I'm a heck of a whole lot more_

_than this shiny hat,_

_that everybody pats,_

_though I rock it like nobody you've seen before!_

_'Cause I am_

_the coolest guy in the whole wide world_

_I know it_

_below it all._

_I am_

_done with losin',_

_on with choosin'_

_The coolest guy on the face of the planet,_

_The coolest FIND on Earth, gosh darn it!_

_The coolest man you've ever seen or heard!_

_So you can try to break me down,_

_but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!_

_I've thought about it, and I've found_

_That I am_

_The coolest guy!_

_...Yeah!_

Wajid then relized that he had stopped walking while singing, and had walked right into some sort of lair with spider webs! There was only one conclusion, he was in the home of a...

"VAMPIRE!" Wajid shouted as something large came into view.

"No," Said the creature within the trees, "I am not a vampire, guess again."


	16. The Giant Spider

**A/N I got nothing **

**Chapter 16: The Giant Spider**

"I'm out of guesses." Wajid said, scared and trying to see the monster.

"I am I giant spider!" Said the spider as he came into sight, "The name's Aragog, welcome to my crib. No, I am going to eat you."

"What? NO!"

"And why not?"

"Because tonight this forest in mine!"

_WAJID:_

_Aragog_

_Hunter for only himself_

_You don't know the memories I've shared_

_You are never nice_

_You never care at all_

_Now you will_

I'll _have you running scared_

_ARAGOG:_

_Wajid_

_You know nothing of my life_

_All I am is what I do_

_I cannot let you win_

_You searching human brat_

_Surrender now_

_Before I come for you_

_WAJID: (ARAGOG:)_

_You know nothing of Wajid_

_(I am warning you Wajid_

_I have more inside of me_

_(I'm a smarting creature by far)_

_You will all bow down to me_

_(I was born to rid the world of)_

_Your reign is at an end_

_(Humans just like you)_

_You are not the spider you think_

_(I am still the hero here)_

_You are nothing but a fool_

_(Your body is mine to eat)_

_I see you now_

_(Give it to me)_

_You'll never be my friend_

_(Drop your bravery act)_

_BOTH:_

_At last the lines are drawn into the forest_

_At last I know exactly where I stand_

_You may think that I'm on the decline_

_But tonight this forest is mine!_

_Yes, tonight this forest is mine!_

_Yes, tonight this forest is mine!_

_WAJID:_

_You've had luck in fights before but now we know_

_You are just a creature of a tale from years ago_

_If killing is all you've ever known, then take it as a sign_

_That tonight this forest is mine!_

_BOTH:_

_Yes, tonight this forest is mine!_

_Yes, tonight this forest is mine!_

_ARAGOG:_

_You think you're close to beating me, but you never will_

_The more you try to climb, the more you're slipping down the hill_

_Look into my eyes and know this is the bottom line_

_'Cause tonight this forest is mine!_

_BOTH:_

_Yes, tonight this forest is mine!_

_Yes, tonight this forest is mine!_

_ARAGOG:_

_Hey, listen human, I know your life is kinda rough_

_If I was in your shoes, or hat, I would be more tough_

_But I can see the wimp inside, oh potato you really shine_

_'Cause tonight this forest.._

_Yes, tonight this forest..._

_Yes, tonight this forest is mine!_

Once the song was done, it was time for the battle. Wajid and Aragog circled around each other waiting for the other to make a move. Once the spider had fully rotating 180 degrees Wajid screamed and ran as fast as he could in the necessary direction. The spider never stood a chance and could be heard wailing in the distance as his prey got farther and farther away. Wajid had outsmarted the spider and continued in his way to save Ethilinda.


	17. SSSNNNAAAKKKEEE!

**A/N Guess who's back to writing and plans to finish this story soon? THESE GIRLS :) I hope you all like this kinda short chapter and reviews are always loved!  
~Sophia and Bailey**

**Chapter 17: The Sssnnnaaakkkeee**

While walking through the Forbidden Forest Wajid began to hear an odd noise. It was quiet at first but was getting louder and louder as he continued on his quest. It sounded like hissing. But that was impossible! The only thing that hisses are snakes, and snakes aren't THAT loud. Still, the sound didn't go away and Wajid began to become weary of the sound. A small snake was definitely NOT making that sound, but that left one option so terrifying Wajid didn't even want to think about it.

Suddenly, Wajid could make out words in the hissing.

"Snnnnakkkkkee! I'm a Snnnnaaaakkkkeee! Woah, where'd my arms go? Just kidding I'm a Snnnnnnnaaaakkkee! I'm a ton bigger than you'd expect. You could make like a 1000 shoes out of me, or a million little purses. Or two really big boots or something.. Snake."

"Oh dear," Wajid said to himself, "That sounds like a HUGE snake! A million little purses? You've gotta be kidding me! I don't know if I can fight that big of a snake morally!"

"I'm gonna get you stupid human! Take this!" The snake advanced towards Wajid and hissed madly. Without a plan, Wajid ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Not watching where he was going, Wajid tripped over something on the ground.

"What the heck?" Wajid said out loud, seeing a lump on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a hat, but not just any hat. The sorting hat, Sorty.

"Sorty, what are you doing here?" Wajid asked, confused.

"I'm here to help you defeat this giant snake, Wajid!" Sorty announced, "It is said that a true Hufflepuff can reach inside me and FIND something to help them defeat their obstacle."

"But I'm not a true Hufflepuff! All the other Hufflepuffs tell me I'm not."

"You just need to believe in yourself, Wajid! Being a Hufflepuff is more than just finding things, its also finding who you are! You need to find yourself, young Hufflepuff. Ethilinda is depending on you." Reassured, Wajid reached inside the old hat and pull out...

"A Red Vine?" Wajid asked, confused, "What can this do?"

"Wajid, its a Red Vine, what the heck CAN'T it do?" Sorty replied.

"Found ya!" The snake hissed, right behind Wajid. Waid screamed and held the Red Vine between him and the snake.

"Is that a delicious Red Vine?" The snake asked, intrigued.

"Why yes it is. Hey, snake, wouldn't killing me taste better with a Red Vine?"

"Of course, everything tastes better with a Red Vine!"

"Well here, why don't you have one?" Wajid said, holding out the Red Vine.

"Alright Wajid, I'm gonna trust you this time."

"Okay."

"But I don't wanna see any funny tricks."

"No tricks, just treats."

"I just want you to hold out that delicious red stick of candy."

"Its gonna be right here."

"And I want it to just stay right there so I can put my mouth around it. Alright, here I go. Yummy, yummy, yummy."

"Stupify!" Wajid yelled and the snake hissed and landed on the ground at Wajid feet.

"Red Vines, what the heck can't they do?" Wajid said, picked up Sorty, and continued on his journey to FIND Ethilinda.


	18. The Voldicorn

**A/N We're getting close to the end! Please review!**

**Chapter 18: The Voldicorn**

Wajid entered a clearing in the forest and looked around. Not a creature was in sight, though there was a lot of damage to the trees and bushes. He heard a noise to the right of him and turned in that direction, wand out.

"Ethilinda?" Wajid asked, "Is that you?" Ethilinda nodded, she had a cloth over her mouth so she could speak and her hands and feet were tied up as well.

"Ethilinda!" Wajid exclaimed and ran over to her where he immediately started untying her, "What happened to you?"

"I got captured by the Voldicorn during my detention! Will you please help me escape, even if I am a horrible dancer?"

"You're not a horrible dancer! And of course I will help you, why else would I come all this way to FIND you?"

"How did you FIND me?" Ethilinda asked.

"With this." Wajid replied, taking out his Voldicorn seeking medallion.

"Wow, now let's get out of here!"

"I don't think so." Said a voice from within the shadows of the forest.

"Who are you?" Wajid asked, frightened.

"Wajid its him! Its the -" Ethilinda started.

"Voldicorn, yes." The Voldicorn finished, "And I'm not going to let you, your friend, or your hat go anywhere!"  
"Oh no!" Ethilinda cried "There is no way we can beat him Wajid! I mean, he is a Voldicorn! He is too much for us! There is no way!"

"You listen to me now. This past year I was nobody Hufflepuff, living alone in the common room. But now, I realize I AM a Hufflepuff, and I'm a good FINDER. I can play guitar, defeat monsters, and I just beat a giant snake! I found you Ethilinda, I'm not letting you go. There is absolutely no way that there is no way, you hear me?

WAJID:

_My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster._

_I'm in control, commander and master._

_Voldicorn, creating disaster-_

_but he ain't the boss of me!_

_A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback_

_makes you either wanna get lost, or get back._

_I choose the latter; let's not forget that_

_we hold the cards this time,_

_so there's no need to pout or whine!_

_There's no way_

_I'm gonna take another option,_

_no way I am gonna settle with a loss!_

_No way I'm gonna sit around and watch,_

_there's no, no way..._

_There's no way_

_you're gonna find me in the background,_

_no dang way you gonna see me satisfied!_

_No way he's ever gonna make me back down,_

_no, no way..._

_There's no way!_

ETHILINDA:

_Home field advantage,_

_the upper hand is ours,_

_so the game is on!_

_WAJID and ETHILINDA:_

_The clock ticks,_

_but we've got our tricks_

_to fuss with and fix what wrong!_

SORTY:

_Let's wake up and go, guys,_

_take out the bad guys,_

_break out your mad eyes-_

_WAJID and ETHILINDA and SORTY:_

_YEAH!_

_We'll take it on together,_

_we're stronger and we're better_

_and if there's a problem-_

WAJID:

_[spoken] "Ha!"_

WAJID and ETHILINDA and SORTY:

_-Whatever!_

_There's no way_

_we're gonna leave it up to chance,_

_there's no dang way we're gonna go without a fight!_

_No way you gonna see us on on our butt,_

_There's no, no way..._

_There's no way_

_we're gonna settle with sorrow,_

_leave right now if you think this ain't real!_

_Today, not waitin' for tomorrow!_

_No, no way there's no way,_

_no, no way there's no way,_

_no, no way there's no way,_

_there's no way!_

"Now that we got that three-part harmony out of the way, we gotta defeat this Voldicorn." Wajid announced.

"Alright Wajid," Said the Voldicorn, "How about this; I will let all of you go, if you can win a dance off against me. Scared Wajid?"

"You wish." Wajid replied. Wajid and the Voldicorns took their places, and the dance off began.


	19. The Dance Off

**A/N Yeah…That was a long span of time in between chapters. My friend had no excuse for not writing. I, on the other hand, was in Asia so :P **

**Chapter 19: The Dance Off**

WAJID:

_He thinks that we're finished_

_He thinks that we're done_

_He thinks that it's over_

_His battle is won, HA!_

_He thinks that we're finished_

_But we aren't through_

_Stop and think my friends,_

_What would Wajid do for you?_

ETHILINDA:

_Wajid never gives up the fight_

_Wajid stands up for what is right_

_Well, now it's your turn_

SORTY and ETHILINDA:

_Our turn_

_Make a joyful sound_

_Voldicorn is going down!_

_We must unite so we can fight_

_Turn the battle around_

_Learn how to prace,_

_It's time to dance!_

_Voldicorn is going down_

ETHILINDA:

_Can't you feel the fire burning?_

_Now it's time to be a man_

_A great, big, muscly_

_Super big, super hott man_

WAJID and SORTY:

Ah, aaaaaaaaaah!

ALL:

_We won't be pushed around anymore_

_We'll dance a dance you cannot ignore_

_We'll be an army for Slytherpuff_

_For Slytherpuff_

_We must unite so we can fight_

_Turn the battle around_

_Learn how to prance_

_It's time to dance!_

_Voldicorn is_

ETHILINDA:

_Going-_

WAJID and SORTY:

_We must unite _

_So we can fight_

ALL:

_Voldicorn is going down!_

As soon as the song finished, Wajid stormed in front of the Voldicorn and began to tap his foot. Sorty and Ethilinda stared in awe at his beautiful dancing and prancing skills. The Voldicorn, however was not impressed.

"Thats the best you've got Wajid?!" The Voldicorn jeered. He then started doing a four legged tap dance with artful hand claps at appropriate moments.

"Wajid, he's too much for us!" Ethilinda cried.

"No he's not! I'm a Hufflepuff! I will FIND a way to win!"  
"That's the spirit Wajid!" Sorty praised him.

Wajid then proceeded to do a very advanced dance step the involved the robot and various flips and kicks. He then began to use the tree branches around them do a sort of dancing gymnastics routine. It was such a good dance that the Voldicorn began to cry at the sight of the awesome dance.

Without him knowing, his tears suddenly set of a magical reaction. AHH MAGIC! Wajid and Ethilinda, who was holding Sorty, suddenly floated up into the air and flew back to the castle in a magic bubble.


	20. Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts

**A/N *cries* This is the end!**

**Chapter 20: Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts**

WAJID:

_Underneath these trees_

_I hear the sneers and feel glares of_

_A dragon, a spider and a snake._

_Can't believe how cruel they are_

_And it hurts my tender heart _

_To know that they'll never ever give me my Ethilinda._

_I know I don't deserve these_

_Insults shouted by the monsters_

_Here in the Forbidden Forest._

_Can't take all of these creatures,_

_But despite all of my struggles,_

_I'm still alive._

_I'm sick of sulking and this waiting around._

_Man, I FOUND her, and I'm skipping this town_

_Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,_

_I gotta get back to school._

_Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,_

_Where everybody will know I'm cool._

_Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts,_

_To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts._

_It's all that I love, and it's all that I need._

_HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-_

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry_

_Take my magic bubble, gonna take to the sky_

_NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome_

_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand_

_Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!_

_And do it all with my Ethilinda, 'cuz together we're totally awesome_

ETHILINDA:

_Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

Dialogue:

"Thanks for FINDING me, Wajid."

"Hey no problem, I'm a Hufflepuff! Its in my nature!"

Back to the song:

ETHILINDA:

_It's been so long, but we're going back_

_Don't go for work, don't go there for class_

WAJID:

_As long as we're together- _

ETHILINDA:

_- gonna kick some brass_

WAJID & ETHILINDA:

_... and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_This year we'll take everybody by storm,_

_Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm_

RAMIRA:

_But let's not forget that we need to perform well in Quidditch _

_If we want to win the cup!_

_I may be pretty, but I'm super tough_

_Check out my games, they're wins for a start_

_What I lack in heart well I make up in looks,_

_And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome_

_This year I plan to train a lot..._

ETHILINDA:

_That would be cool if you were actually hot_

WAJID:

_Hey Ethilinda, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!_

ETHILINDA:

_And that's cool..._

RAMIRA:

_... and that's totally awesome_

WAJID, ETHILINDA, RAMIRA:

_Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!_

_We're sick of sulking and this waiting around_

_It's like we're sitting in the lost and found_

_Don't take no sorcery_

_For anyone to see how..._

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts_

_We gotta get back to school_

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts_

_Where everything is magic-cooooool_

_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts_

_To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts_

_It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at_

HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS

_- I think we're going back..._

YIN CHANGS POSSY:

_Yin Chang_

_Domo arigato, Yin Chang_

_Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang_

_Happy Happy New Year, Yin Chang_

"Why, who is that strapping young man?" Ramira asked the other two curiously.

"Oh, that's Yin Chang." Wajid replied.

"Who?" Ramira said, still confused.

"Yin Chang... How do I begin to explain Yin Chang?" Ethilinda pondered.

"Yin Chang is flawless." Dumbledore said, walking out of the Three Broomsticks with Madam Rosmerta, Snape, Lupin, Hagrid, and some other students.

"I hear his wand is insured for $10,000." Said Madam Rosmerta.

"I hear he does broomstick commercials... in Japan." Said an impressed Snape.

"His favorite movie is She's All That." Lupin informed the small crowd.

"One time he met Rita Skeeter on a plane…." Said Hagrid.

"-And she told him he was handsome." Said the Slytherin Ethilinda went on a date once with.

"One time he hexed me in the face... it was awesome." Said a Hufflepuff.

After one look at him and hearing all these wonderful things, Ramira felt as though she had finally met her one true love and match.

RAMIRA:

_Oh, Yin Chang_

_I am so in love with Yin Chang_

_From Bangkok to Ding Dang_

_I sing my love aloud for Yin Chang!_

Yin Chang then looked at Ramira and from that moment on they were inseparable. Snape then burst to the front of the crowd and announced that next year he would be transferring to Pigfarts to teach as a favor to Rumbleroar, the head master lion.

SNAPE:

_Next year you bet I'm gonna get outta here_

_The reign of Severus is drawing near_

_I'll have the greatest wizard career,_

_And its gonna be totally awesome_

_Look out world, for the dawn of the day_

_When everyone will do whatever I say_

_And that Potter wont be in my way, and then_

_I'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

ETHILINDA:

_Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

RAMIRA:

_Come on guys! We're gonna miss the train!_

ALL:

_Who knows how fast this years gonna go?_

_Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow_

WAJID:

_Maybe at last, I''ll go to Pigfarts,_

ETHILINDA:

_Oh no, that be WAY too awesome_

ALL:

_We're back to learn everything that we can_

_It's great to come back to where we began_

_And here we are, and alakazam! here we go, this is totally awesome!_

_Come on and teach us everything you know_

_The summer's almost here and were itchin' to go_

_I think we're ready for_

HAGRID:

_Albus Dumbledore! Oooooo_

_Ahhhhhh._

DUMBLEDORE:

_Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts_

_I Welcome all of you to school_

_Did you know that here at Hogwarts_

_We've got a hidden swimming pool?_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts_

_Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools_

_Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts_

_I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:_

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, but you already know that. My one rule is that next year everyone must transfer to Pigfarts for one year." Dumbledore announced.

ALL:

_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts_

_To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts_

_It's all that I love, and all that I need._

_At PIGFARTS, PIGFARTS,_

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends_

_To Gryffindors!_

_Hufflepuffs!_

_Ravenclaws!_

_Slytherins!_

_Back to the place where our story begins_

_It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

DUMBLEDORE:

_I'm sorry, what's its name?_

ALL:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

DUMBLEDORE:

_I didn't hear you kids!_

ALL:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

WAJID:

_Man, I'm glad I'm back._

For the rest of the school year all the Hufflepuffs treated Wajid with a newfound respect and the Slytherins kept there insults about a Slytherpuff relationship to a minimum. Ramira and Yin started dating two weeks before term ended and are as happy as can be. The Volicorn was caught by the Wizard Cops eventually and was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

All too soon though, The Hogwarts school year ended and everyone sadly packed up their belongings. Their trunks were put on the Hogwarts express and the students went to the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. Ethilinda and Wajid met up in the entrance hall and walked in together before sitting at their different tables. Wajid saw Ramira sitting next to Yin Chang and waved. Ramira and Yin were the currently the it couple.

Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat so everyone in the hall stopped talking.

"Another end to another year!" He announced, "I'm very pleased that everyone survived the attacks of the Voldicorn! Except Collin Creevey, who unfortunately died. We almost lost another student, however, who goes by the name Ethilinda. But thankfully a brave Hufflepuff came to her rescue and saved her from the Voldicorn. I am, of course, speaking of Wajid. Due to his bravery I award him 50 points! That puts Hufflepuff in third place, not last, for the first time in 100 years! Congrats Hufflepuff house!"

The whole hall erupted in applause for the triumphant Hufflepuff house. Then they ate the food at the feast and after everyone had finished dessert Dumbledore got up to speak again.

"Though the ending of the school year is always sad, I would like to remind you not to be sad for one moment, because there is always next school year as well! But until then, you've got theses days of summer."

WAJID:

_We've got these days of summer to,_

_remind us of each other!_

ETHILINDA:

_The time we have to spend apart,_

_Will keep us in each other's hearts!_

WAJID:

_I'm hoping that the good old days_

_are something I will dream about at night._

RAMIRA:

_Don't matter if it's sooner or later,_

_I know that it's gonna be all right!_

ALL:

_I don't wanna see you go,_

_But it's not forever,_

_Not forever!_

_Even if it was you know,_

_That I would never let it get me down!_

_'Cause you're the part of me,_

_That makes me better,_

_Wherever I go!_

_So I will try,_

_Not to cry,_

_But no one needs to say goodbye!_

The students got up from the hall and continued on to the Hogwarts Express while saying goodbye to their fellow classmates. Everyone was very sad to have to say goodbye and even Ethilinda, who still hated Ramira for going on a date with Wajid, managed to tell Ramira goodbye without being too sarcastic or angry. The students piled onto the Hogwarts Express and the train began leaving the station.

ALL:

_I don't wanna see you go,_

_But it's not forever,_

_Not forever!_

_Even if it was you know,_

_That I would never let it get me down!_

_'Cause you're the part of me,_

_That makes me better,_

_Wherever I go!_

_So I will try,_

_Not to cry,_

_But no one needs to say goodbye_

The Hogwarts Express left the Hogsmeade station and slowly disappeared into the distance until next year.

All was well.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading our story! There will be an epilogue coming soon, but until then, review and we hope you liked our story! As sad as it is, sometimes you have to let even a Slytherpuff fanfic go. We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it though. Thank you for sticking around till the end!**


	21. 19 Years Later

**Chapter 21: 19 Years Later**

Wajid and Ethilinda hurried their three Slytherpuff children to the rocket ship for another school year at Pigfarts. Their middle child, Hagrid, was finally eleven and able to attend this year with his brother Severus. FIND, their youngest child and only daughter, was distraught because she had to wait two more years before she would finally be old enough to attend.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Wajid assured her.

"Two years," FIND wailed, "I want to go _now!"_

Behind them, Severus and Hagrid were having a heated argument over the sorting.

"I won't! I won't be in Gryffinclaw!" Hagrid cried.

"Severus, give it a rest." Ethilinda called back to him.

"I only said he might be in Gyffinclaw." Severus replied, but stopped his teasing due to a strict look from his mother.

When they had passed through the wall and the smoke from the engine test lifted,Wajid looked out into the crowd of parents and saw a very familiar face with a very attractive face.

"Hey look! I FOUND someone." FIND called out to her family.

"That's Yin Chang." Wajid said, breathless at his beauty.

"Yin Chang is flawless." Severus said.

"Who said that?" Ethilinda hissed.

"No one." Said Severus.

"Looks like they have a daughter." Said Wajid.

"You better beat her at every test." Said a slightly jealous Ethilinda, she had never really forgiven Ramira and the daughter, whose name happened to be Cho, looked exactly like her just like Hagrid looked like Wajid.

The five minute warning before the rocketship took off sounded.

"You two better get seats." Said Wajid. Severus hugged his mother and father before bounding on board. Hagrid, however, stalled by pretending to look for a potato to show his true Slytherpuffness.

"But what if I am in Gryffinclaw?" Hagrid timidly asked his father.

"Hagrid Sorty, you were named after the two greatest men I ever knew," Wajid said, "But we would disown you."

And with that Hagrid smiled, got on board.

"He will be a Slytherpuff." Ethilinda assured him.

"I know he will." Wajid replied.

All was well.

**A/N Ok so we are very curious as to how many people actually read this story. So, we are asking you all a huge favor. Anyone who read this chapter or even just part of Adventures Of A Slytherpuff Love, we are asking you to please, PLEASE write a review because we are DYING to know what you thought. Even a few words means a lot. **

**Also, this is not the end of our, that is to say Sophia Lele and Bailey Jackson's, combined efforts for writing fanfics. We intend to start a new fanfic soon that is a little more serious but we don't want to give any more details yet. Just follow Sophia Lele or keep checking her page for when it comes out! **

**~Bailey Jackson and Sophia Lele**

**~You'll stay with me? Until the very end.~**


End file.
